Ganandome tu amor
by Loriogi dobato
Summary: Sakura cree que no le agrada para nada a Yue pero no sabe que esta muy lejos de la Verdad  sorry mal summary entren y entretenganse un rato jiji matta ashita :3  PD: creo que seria un poco de  Yue/Sakura/Yukito.
1. Simpatisando con el enemigo

Yo no soy la dueña de ningún Personaje (aunque me encantaria), todos son Obra de CLAMP, esto lo hago con el fin de entretenerme,... (Y Pasar mi materia de español) bueno eso es todo.

"..."son para pensamientos

...- es para cuando estén hablando

Y ya ver que más se le ocurre a esta mente desquiciada jajajaja Un comentario más y puedes empezar Sakura y touya se llevan 3 años de diferencia no como en la serie que son como 8 años ok estamos? Ya!

...*****************************************************************************************************

Era un bello día, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba con intensidad, los señores se despedían de sus esposas para ir a trabajar, los niños corrían para llegar a tiempo a la escuela (como no) todo estaba bien, si, sin duda era un bello día

Sakura -dijo una voz medio adormilada- Sakura ya levántate... Se te va a hacer tarde- dijo moviendo el cuerpo de la chica-...Sakura!

Eh!..Eh...-volteando para todos lados y encontrándose con un peluche volador- Quien...Eres...Tu?

Ay pero que niña tan atolondrada!- dijo dándole golpes en la cabeza.

Kero... dijo tallándose los ojos- Perdón cuando me levanto no sé ni que digo - dijo bostezando y estirándose

Ay niña lo que tengo que aguantar -dijo haciéndose el sufrido y poniendo carita de perro, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la chica

Jaja kero eres muy malo fingiendo jajá - dijo sonriendo

Así? Pues tu eres muy mala para levantarte temprano, se te va a hacer tarde-  
>dijo sonriendo triunfador mientras a Sakura se le borraba la sonrisa.<p>

AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!...es tardísimo!- dijo levantándose y quitándose el pijama mientras se tropezaba para ponerse el uniforme, termino de cambiarse fue al espejo a aplacarse un poco el pelo, porque ahora lo llevaba suelto le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros y lo tenía en capas- termine fiuu ^.^u

Ella había cambiado solo un poco físicamente, era más alta, tenia bonitas piernas, su piel parecía de porcelana,  
>sus ojos verdes siempre con ese brillo característico (e.e no se me ocurrió nada ) esa era la Sakura de 14 años, cuando vio en el espejo que no había nada fuera de su lugar sonrió, de pronto se escucho una voz<p>

Hija! Baja a desayunar!- grito el señor Fujitaka

Sakura agarro su mochila y tomando el pomo de la puerta dijo- recuerda kero cuando mi papa y mi hermano se vayan la casa es tuya nos vemos después- dijo cerrando la puerta

Termino de bajar las escaleras e iba entrando al comedor cuando escucho

Porque tanto escándalo? tus pisadas se oían igual a las de un monstruo - dijo una voz detrás del periódico.

Hermano! ¬¬* (se escuchan muy fuerte sus pisadas) Yo no soy ningún Monstruo!

Pues tus pisadas son igual a las de las bestias. - dijo un chico de tez morena, alto de complexión atlética,  
>cabello castaño y ojos café oscuro muy guapo (touya) tomando un poco de café.<p>

Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo- dijo dándole un puntapié en la espinilla haciendo que touya del dolor se agarrara la cara.

Baya! Se ve que desde temprano los dos se llevan muy bien- dijo un señor que se veía muy joven a pesar de los a os que ya tenía, tendrá alrededor de unos 39 años a lo mucho, de sonrisa amable un poco más alto que su hijo alegre sirviendo el desayuno.

Buenos Días Papa! -dijo sentándose sonriente.

Buenos Días pequeña Sakura, descansaste bien?- dijo sentándose a un lado de ella.

Si dijo sirviéndose un poco de jugo- Buenos días mama!-dijo ella saludando una fotografía de cuando su madre era modelo.

Se nota, hasta acá oíamos tus ronquidos y ruidos de monstruo - dijo touya levantándose y tomando su mochila.

Hermano!- dijo Sakura molesta

Ya te vas Touya?- pregunto Fujitaka

Sí, me regañaran si no llego a tiempo al entrenamiento -dijo tomando su mochila

Hermano? Espérame!- grito comiéndose todo muy rápido dejando a su padre sorprendido y tomándose todo el vaso de jugo de un trago y dándose golpecitos en el pecho.

Estas satisfecha Sakura? ^.^u- Dijo el Sr. Kinomoto mientras le aparecía una gotita detrás de la cabeza

Sakura asintió. Tratando de pasarse un poco la comida hasta que lo logro-si

Bueno entonces nos vemos más tarde- dijo el Sr. Kinomoto mientras le entregaba su almuerzo y veía como Sakura se ponía sus patines y tomaba su mochila.

Hace mucho que se fue mi hermano?- pregunto apresurada

Tiene como 3 min. -Respondió el- Hoy tendrás entrenamiento?

Si- grito Sakura Nos vemos más tarde!

Empezó a patinar a toda velocidad cuando de repente se dio cuenta que los arboles de cerezo dejaban caer sus pequeñas hojas rosas por doquier,  
>estaba disfrutando esa vista dando vueltas hasta que diviso a su hermano, patino un poco mas rápido y lo alcanzo.<p>

Uff creí que no te alcanzaría- dijo sosteniéndose del asiento de la bicicleta un poco cansada.

Tu no tendrás problemas si llegas un poco tarde a la secundaria- dijo él un poco celoso- en cambio a mi me pondrían a dar vueltas a toda la preparatoria.

No te quejes, no deberías llegar tarde- término jugando con los dedos-

Mira quién habla Dormilona- siguieron en silencio hasta que divisaron a alguien esperando a lado de un árbol de cerezos.

Hey...Yuki!-grito touya lo que hizo que Sakura mirara al frente sonriendo

Hey...Touya!- saludo un chico de ojos grises, alto y de pelo igual que sus ojos, bastante guapo y con una sonrisa encantadora se detuvieron enfrente.

Hola Yuki -Dijo sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

Hola touya- dijo sonriendo-Hola Sakura!- saludo con una sonrisa como siempre- como estas?

Hola Yukito! Bien y tú?- Saludo muy contenta

Yo digo que mas que bien, se termino el desayuno en menos de 3 minutos sin duda es un monstruo y rompió su propio record!- dijo molestándola

Hermano! -dijo Sakura molesta dándole otra patada donde mismo asiendo que touya se volviera a agarrar la cara del dolor.

Touya deberías dejar de molestarla, ella no parece un monstruo todo lo contrario parece un Ángel, ya no deberías decirle así-dijo con un tono diferente de voz un poco mas frio que el de yukito asiendo que touya se extrañara y quedara con la boca abierta y que Sakura se pusiera completamente roja-jajaja vámonos se hace tarde-dijo sonriendo y siendo otra vez el mismo yukito

Si...vámonos -dijo touya todavía extrañado por la actitud de yukito y empezó a pedalear ya iba un poco retirado cuando yukito dijo con voz casi imperceptible pero que sakura escucho.

Parece que Yue está molesto -dijo Yukito con una sonrisilla subiéndose a su bicicleta- no le creas Sakura tu eres muy bonita.

Emm...gracias jejeje °/°-dijo muy roja- pero como es eso de que Yue está molesto?- pregunto un poco preocupada.

Jajaja me escuchaste- dijo como asiéndose tonto- ya es muy tarde -dijo sonriendo- sakura podemos hablar más tarde?

Por supuesto mas al rato hablamos- dijo con un tono normal y sonriendo.

Vamos touya nos va a dejar atrás- empezando a pedalear y sakura a patinar.

Iban en camino Sakura disfrutaba de el paseo como todos los días.

Bueno ya llegamos-dijo touya señalando la secundaria- pórtate bien

Sakura iba entrando y estaba viendo como se iban entonces escucho un grito.

Sakura!- Volteo y vio que Yukito le lanzaba algo ella lo atrapo sin dificultad abriendo su puño vio que era un pequeño dulce, sonrió y grito- Gracias Yukito!

No cabe duda de que el joven Yukito nunca va a cambiar jajaja-dijo una voz al lado de ella que la sorprendió y voltio

Tomoyo! -dijo con sorpresa viendo a una chica de pelo largo y negro con unos bonitos ojos grises era Tomoyo Daidouji- Buenos días!

Buenos Días! Para ti también, mi querida Sakura-dijo alegre como siempre.

(Diiiiing-Dooong, Diiiiing-Dooong) *se escucho el timbre

Sera mejor que entremos a clases -Dijo tomoyo feliz.

Claro, apresurémonos-Dijo empezando a caminar

Caminaron platicando de tareas y de kero y de los nuevos trajes para Sakura que ella insistía que eran muy necesarios y de repente salió el tema de Yue, para ese entonces ya estaban en el salón y sakura estaba en su pupitre a un lado de el de tomoyo el profesor al parecer se había retrasado (jeje yo icé que con mi poder se le ponchara una llanta muajajaja así que llegara en un rato mas XD)

Por que se habrá enojado yue? será con migo?- pensó en voz alta un poco intrigada.

De que hablas? - pregunto Tomoyo

Ah tomoyo, estaba pensando en voz alta jejeje-dijo un poco nerviosa-no le prestes atención-dijo abanicando (ósea moviendo la mano) de repente tomoyo se paro y se inclino hacia el banco de sakura y le tomo las manos.

Sakura tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo y puedes contarme lo que sea y contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ahora dime algo te preocupa? -pregunto con una sonrisa muy tierna :3.

"_está volviendo a utilizar ese truco jejeje ^.^u"_ -pensó sakura no pudiendo resistir la cara de su amiga y comenzó a escupir la sopa.

Jajá lo que pasa es que en la mañana...-le conto como había reaccionado yukito después de que su hermano le dijera monstruo y que después yukito dijo que yue estaba molesto.

Ah...ya veo... yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera!- dijo con fuego en los ojos- tú no eres ningún monstruo y al parecer el joven yukito y el joven Yue se han dado cuenta de eso jjijiji- dijo con una sonrisa muy picara mientras la codeaba.

Jajaja cómo crees, aunque estoy muy interesada en saber que quería hablar yukito conmigo-dijo un poco pensativa.

Pues no puedes hablar con él con esa ropa-dijo refiriéndose al uniforme y mirándola de arriba para abajo, luego saco su celular y marco- si necesito que en la salida me traigan la camioneta con los diseños que he creado, si, si está bien, domo arigato- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Sakura :A pio pio (soniditos de pollitos)

To...Tomoyo con quien hablabas?- pregunto sakura

Con mis Guarda espaldas por supuesto les pedí que me trajeran la camioneta me dijeron que van a estar aquí a la salida

Pero tomoyo...-dijo sakura pero de repente

Llegue! -dijo alguien abriendo la puerta un poco agitado- Chicos disculpen mi retraso pero cuando venia para acá se me poncho una llanta (muajajaja) ahora saquen su libro de literatura y kinomoto lee la pagina 209 quinto párrafo.

Si-dijo a su profesor mientras sacaba su libro- hablaremos luego-dijo mas bajito

Empieza por favor- dijo el profesor mientras se sentaba y tomaba un poco de agua

Después de haber derrotado al comandante Perro el Lord de las tierras del Oeste tuvo que enfrentar muchos adversarios que considero insignificantes ya que su medio hermano había sido sellado... (De quien creen que hablo?) - leía sakura y todos le ponían atención

(Diiiiing-Dooong, Diiiiing-Dooong) timbre ¬¬*

Bueno sakura vamos dijo tomándola de la mano mientras corrían a la salida antes que todos los alumnos, subieron a la camioneta y después de varios trajes tomoyo grito.

Perfecto! simplemente Perfecto!-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Les Gusto? por fis háganmelo saber! atreves de un review

Gracias


	2. Un bonito vestido y un corazón herido

Bueno Sakura vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano mientras corrían a la salida antes que todos los alumnos, subieron a la camioneta y después de varios trajes

Tomoyo grito- ¡Perfecto, simplemente perfecto!- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Era un vestido muy hermoso Sakura se veía como toda una lolita (pueden ver el vestido lo puse en la foto del avatar, si lo ce batalle mucho) llevaba unas

Ballerinas (las que usan para el Ballet) también color rojas una de cintas muy largas que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y la otra le quedaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla,

Llevaba un pequeño sombrerito que parecía un pastel. (Ok mi imaginación sufrió un colapso._.)

To...Tomoyo no crees que es un poco exagerado...solo vamos a hablar jeje-dijo un poco roja y nerviosa.

Claro que no es exagerado Sakura, te vez Divina- dijo con chispas en los ojos mientras la grababa ^.^u

Jeje tomoyo tu de que crees que quiera hablarme Yukito?-dijo con un poco de curiosidad por si su amiga se hacia una idea.

Jajaja eso es obvio...-dijo con una gran sonrisa

¿Enserio?-dijo mientras se ponía un poco roja y miraba a su amiga como si fuera la fuente del saber.

Claro...es obvio que no tengo la menor idea jajá-dijo esto mientras Sakura se dejaba caer.

Salieron de la camioneta y decidieron caminar un poco, porque sabía que Touya pasaría por ella y con suerte también Yukito.

Sakura estaba que se moría de los nervios "y si Yukito se transforma en Yue, que le voy a decir a Yue y de que quiere hablar Yukito?"

Esos pensamientos le inundaban la cabeza, (estaban en la entrada de la escuela esperando Tomoyo no se iría hasta que llegaran por Sakura.)

Vamos Sakura no estés nerviosa o él lo notara-dijo y Sakura se puso un poco roja-cambiando de tema como están Shaoran y Meiling, ¿recibiste su carta? – dijo Tomoyo tratando de cambiar el tema.

...Mmmm… Si, están muy bien- le cambio la cara a Sakura por una de tristeza, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos- después de haberlo discutido Shaoran y yo pues decidimos que lo nuestro era solo de niños, el descubrió que en verdad amaba a Meiling y que a mí me quería como una amiga y pues yo no quería que él se sintiera mal así que le dije que estaba bien– Dijo Sakura tallándose los ojos, Para evitar las lagrimas pero aun así cayeron- le prometí que yo siempre seria su amiga- dijo mientras caían un par de lagrimas y se escuchaba un pequeño sollozo.

Sakura…lo siento no me habías dicho nada así que pensé que estaba todo bien- dijo mientras la abrazaba y Le decía que todo estaría bien.

Es verdad…-dijo sakura separándose del hombro de Tomoyo después de 10 minutos–

Todo va a estar bien- dijo con una sonrisa- es solo que no estábamos destinados- dijo un poco más tranquila.

Ya verás Sakura como pronto encontraras a esa persona- dijo Tomoyo confiada, agarro su volsita y le quitaba unas manchas de maquillaje a sakura-ahora dejame arreglarte un poquito mas .

Muchas gracias tomoyo no se qué haría sin ti – dijo abrazándola, se pusieron a platicar otra vez.

...

~~Mientras tanto con Yukito y Touya~~

Que clases tan aburridas – decía Touya mientras estiraba los brazos bostezando

Jajaja a mi me gusto mucho la de historia- dijo Yukito mientras se acomodaba los lentes

Que aburrido, son noticias ya pasadas de tiempo y los maestros esperan que gritemos ¡QUE ESCANDALO! Por algún rumor de hace siglos-grito asiendo que Yukito Se sobresaltara y distrajera y casi chocaba contra un poste, pero la libro- mientras muchas personas

Volteaban a verlos-Fiuu… eso estuvo cerca jajaja, "espero que nadie me allá visto"- Pensó Yukito muy rojo.

Despistado – murmuro Touya ¬¬'

Pedaleaban en silencio hasta que escucharon a dos chicos (Nota: me da flojera inventar nombres)

Chico 1: ¿Enserio viste a Kinomoto llorando?- mientras Yukito y Touya bajaran la velocidad para escuchar

Chico 2: si, aunque no le encuentro lo sorprendente, ella es un ser humano como tú y como yo, obviamente también llora ¬¬.-dijo aburrido.

Chico 1: lose pero yo siempre creí que Kinomoto era un repelente de lagrimas, me pregunto si estará bien-dijo normal

Chico 2: esta con Daidouji ella es su mejor amiga y entre las chicas se consuelan, hoy Kinomoto se veía espectacular.-dijo en un tono más emocionado.

Chico 1: ¿enserio? que envidia como quisiera ser yo el que la consuele jajá tú sabes a que me refiero!- dijo con una sonrisa.

Estúpidos adolecentes hormonales- decía Touya realmente molesto mirando a los dos chicos con un puño levantado

Touya no los golpees… muy fuerte- dijo Yukito preocupado mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Chico 1: ¡¿Quienes se creen que son para hablarnos así? – dijo molesto

Chico 2: ¿alguna vez te dije que Kinomoto tiene un hermano mayor?... Que sabe pelear muy bien y que su amigo es igual de fuerte… – le dijo bajito mientras eran observados por Touya y Yukito.

Chico 1: ¡Idiota!- le dijo mientras empezaba a correr

Touya agarro al otro chico para que no escapara

¿Quién dices que estaba llorando? – pregunto con el mismo tono molesto mientras lo agarraba de la camisa.

Kinomoto Sakura – dijo nervioso con miedo a que lo golpearan.

¿Sabes porque estaba llorando?- pregunto Yukito más tranquilo.

Chico 2: ¿Y tú que eres de ella? ¿su novio?- dijo mientras les sacaba la lengua :P

Soy "SU" amigo -respondió con un tono diferente de voz un poco mas fría- ¿porque estaba llorando?- dijo en un tono molesto mientras Touya lo tomaba más fuerte de la camiseta.

Chico 2: no lose creo que tiene algo que ver con un chico de Hong Kong – dijo tranquilo aunque asustado por Touya .

Puedes irte gracias…-dijo Yukito sonriente volviendo a la normalidad.

Si con permiso- dijo el chico que se iba corriendo.

Hay que ir a ver a Sakura- dijo Touya volviendo a subirse en su bicicleta.

Vamos- dijo pedaleando deprisa junto con Touya.

...

Les gusto? perdon por hacerlos esperar jaja ya se que sienten a los que siempre presiono para que continuen jajaja

bueno dejenme un review aunque sea pequeñito si?

arigatou por su apoyo

Ja nee


End file.
